


drabbles to start your day

by jarorrakunsenpaisan



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Crying, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Long term issues, M/M, Post-marriage, Sasuke is trying his goddamn best, Unrequited Love, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarorrakunsenpaisan/pseuds/jarorrakunsenpaisan
Summary: A collection of little stories.//some of these will be me practising, so please forgive any unfinished oneshots





	1. SasuNaru - Married Life

“It was a mistake having Suigetsu and Karin bring our stuff back,” Sasuke huffs, pushing his shoes to the corner and slipping into his slippers.

“You think?” Naruto drawls sarcastically.

From his place in the entryway, he can clearly see the ungodly amount of packaged, unopened gifts that lie on the living room rug. They’re strewn haphazardly _ everywhere _, with certain boxes on their sides and others completely upside down. A few of them have obviously been opened, if the terribly taped wrapping paper is anything to go by.

“Should have let Sakura and Ino do it,” Naruto comments, walking back towards his husband to take his suitcase from him.

Sasuke clicks his tongue. “They do enough snooping when we invite them over. Giving them a key to our house, which was empty for two weeks? Our secrets would be discovered.”

“Your secrets, maybe,” Naruto grins. “And the lube we keep in the kitchen drawer.”

Sasuke scoffs and smacks his ass not-so-gently when he turns around.

He jumps, yelping.

“Rude!”

“Go put our suitcases in the room. I’ll take care of the gifts.” Sasuke doesn’t wait for an answer—just pads down the entryway and into the living room.

Naruto sighs, resigning himself to carrying their two suitcases and various miscellaneous bags across the house.

The past six months of his life have been hectic as _ hell _ . With the wedding planning and honeymoon preparations, plus Sasuke being all the more precise because _ this is the biggest day of my life, idiot, and you’d better not ruin it _, he was pretty relieved when their stay in Maldives came to a conclusion, signalling the end of the wedding craze.

The two weeks in secluded paradise with Uchiha Sasuke had been relaxing enough, except for the fact that it had been _ two weeks in secluded paradise with Uchiha Sasuke _ . Between the usual squabbles and arguing of their everyday life, there had been the roughest, most heated, most mind-blowing sex he’d ever had. Lots of it. All the time, every day. And while _ he _ couldn’t complain much, his back and anus sure could.

Now that they were back, the two of them, in their comfy penthouse apartment, Naruto felt overwhelming relief that Sasuke somehow managed to keep their home clean. If he’d had to deal with his terrible habit of throwing clothes all over the floor and furniture around the house, he was pretty sure he’d scream.

As he rolls their luggage over the hardwood floors of the living room, he makes a face at Sasuke, who’s getting all the wrapped boxes organised and situated.

He only offers a bland look in return.

“Keep that up and I won’t let you open any of these presents.”

“Then I won’t brush your hair for a week,” Naruto threatens easily.

“_ Please _,” Sasuke chuckles darkly, a shit-eating grin shaping his lips as he bends down to examine a beat up box. “I admit I enjoy that, but you wouldn’t survive two days without brushing my hair and ranting about work.”

Naruto goes to bite back, but Sasuke seems occupied with cursing colourfully at the box he holds.

He counts it as a personal win and begins the trek up the stairs.

Once he’s dumped their belongings onto the bed, Naruto strolls back downstairs.

Sasuke has migrated elsewhere, so Naruto takes the opportunity to collapse on the couch, his favourite fuzzy pillow(that Sasuke loathes)cushioning his head. He exhales slowly, comfort seeping into his bones.

He’s _ really _ tired. Who knew he’d feel this old at twenty nine?

“Headache?”

There’s the soft sound of feet over the floor, then a clink, and then warm lips brushing over his forehead as Sasuke sinks into the couch beside his head.

Naruto opens his eyes, unable to resist, and is greeted by a pair of dark orbs staring back.

Even now, even when he’s known this idiot for almost twenty three years, he’s still awestruck when he looks too closely. When he really takes his time as his eyes draw over Sasuke’s face, Naruto is struck with how goddamn beautiful he is. His face is all pale, sharp lines, like he’s carved out of marble. His lips are the palest pink, and plump enough to make him want to press his fingers over them. Sasuke’s eyes are dark, though somehow always seem so soft when he looks into them. Drowns in them.

Sasuke’s bangs are brushing over his forehead, and it’s kinda itchy, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Naruto reaches up and drags his knuckles over Sasuke’s cheek, and then curls them around his neck and pulls him down. Their lips meet softly as they meld into each other, like they have a million times before. It’s warm and easy and simple.

When they part, Sasuke continues to let their noses brush, their breath mingling.

“Just tired,” Naruto finally answers, eyes having slipped closed again.

“I made tea,” Sasuke offers.

“Is that the glorious thing I smell?” Naruto groans appreciatively, and Sasuke chuckles.

They both sit up then, and Sasuke pours him a cup of ceylon tea. He can taste the honey as he sips it, warmth filling his chest.

“Are we going to open the presents today?” Naruto asks, leaning back on the couch.

Sasuke copies his action, settling a little lower and resting his head on his shoulder so that Naruto is nearly forced to drape an arm around him.

“If you want.”

“If _ you _ want. I _ will _ choose sleep if you let me choose.”

Sasuke huffs a laugh, pausing to drink some tea.

“We should probably get it out of the way.”

Naruto groans around the rim of his cup.

“I know you’re right, but I’m also _ so-o-o _ tired,” He drops his head down on Sasuke’s, pouting.

“Getting old already?”

“Yes.”

“Dummy. I bet you’re gonna die first.”

This draws a laugh from Naruto, low and rumbling.

“Nah, you’ll die first because you drink too much.”

“Wine is good for the heart.”

“In small amounts. And you drink scotch, Sas.”

“Which can prevent dementia, heart attacks, and strokes.”

Naruto rubs his hand up and down Sasuke’s arm. “Did you look up a bunch of alcohol related facts to get away with drinking all the time?”

Sasuke giggles, shifting deeper into Naruto’s chest. “Maybe,” He mumbles around his cup.

Naruto tsk’s.

“You better not outlive me, you bastard.”

“No promises.” Sasuke’s face is completely smooshed into his shirt, now, so he can barely understand the muffled sounds.

Fine by him. He’s okay with just enjoying the feeling of _ comfy _ and letting his head fall back. He almost falls asleep, he thinks, but then Sasuke shifts and sits up.

“Enough of that,” He says.

“I was just falling asleep!” Naruto groans, but he sits up anyways.

“Would’ve dropped your tea all over me,” Sasuke sounds offended even at the prospect of it, so Naruto leans forward and cups his face.

“Then you’d stop loving me?”

Sasuke pushes his hand away.

“I don’t think you want me to answer that.”

Naruto laughs, loud and bright, as Sasuke grumbles something under his breath about _ you idiot _.

Once his laughs have subsided, Sasuke moves the tea tray to the other side of the table. He stands and moves to the rug, where he sits cross-legged and motions for Naruto to join him.

“I’ve sorted them a little,” He explains once Naruto has sat down, sipping his tea again. “There’s gifts from family, close friends, and everyone else.” Sasuke motions to the piles as he speaks.

“Let’s start with your family,” Naruto puts in, setting his cup down.

Sasuke nods absently, grabbing the biggest present from the group.

“Size queen,” Naruto mumbles.

As he tears the wrapping paper, Sasuke chuffs.

“Trust me, if I was a size queen, we wouldn’t be married.”

This makes Naruto flush with anger, and he smacks Sasuke’s arm. The bastard just laughs ruefully.

“You’re so mean to me.” Naruto whines.

“I really am. But my mom and dad aren’t,” He pats the unwrapped gift happily. “It’s a Keureg.”

Naruto smiles, eyes scanning over the different features with interest.

“Score. It makes iced coffee.”

The next gift is from Itachi, and is relatively smaller.

Sasuke lets Naruto open it.

“A cookbook!” Naruto holds the heavy book up, swaying it from side to side. “I hope he knows that you’ll be the only one using it.”

“He knows,” Is Sasuke’s reply. He’s already reaching over for the next present. He waves it. “Shisui.”

“I bet they’re towels,” Naruto says immediately, pointing.

Inside a box that’s folded shut by the flaps is a set of red towels.

“Called it.”

Obito’s gift is a grey throw blanket. It’s soft, so they both agree to hang it over the back of the couch to match Naruto’s pillow.

They move on to the Uzumaki family after that.

His mom and dad gift them a stand mixer, with a little sticky note that reads _ ‘Please teach him how to cook something, Sasuke! _’

Karin’s gift is a two-hundred dollar gift card to Kumeyama, which Sasuke gets needlessly excited about. Then again, he is the type to light candles all the goddamn time. Even has his own cabinet of candles.

“You don’t need more,” Naruto grumbles, but Sasuke isn’t listening.

After that, they move onto the close friends pile.

“Sakura and Ino,” Sasuke says, handing him the package.

Inside is a picture frame, with two slots for pictures and a heart design.

Naruto knows Sasuke will hate it with a burning passion, since it’s bright blue and way too feminine, so he beams as he presents it dramatically.

He gets the reaction he was hoping for, which is a hard glare and a few curse words.

“We are only bringing it out when they come over,” He says, like Naruto needs to be told.

It’s like clockwork after that, as they open gifts and set the wrapping paper aside.

Suigetsu gets them a bottle of bubble bath with various soothing ingredients that Naruto can’t name.

Jūgo gets them a matching mug set, with a moon and a sun. It’s obvious who’s is who’s.

Shikamaru and Temari give them a whole-ass plate set, which Sasuke loves and even Naruto can appreciate.

Choji’s gift is three passes for a free night at a fancy restaurant.

“Do you think he wants us to invite him?” Naruto smirks, holding up the third coupon.

Sasuke is actually chortling as he pushes Naruto’s hand away, but he doesn’t give an answer.

Shino’s is a large jar of honey.

Hinata‘s is a blue lava lamp.

Kiba gives them each a full day ticket to Wan Wan Land, which surprises neither of them but makes them both laugh.

They even get a vibrating dildo toy from Kakashi. It’s simultaneously disgusting and hilarious, but neither of them move to throw it away. It gets set aside with the other opened gifts.

The rest of the gifts include things like blankets, coupons, books, kitchenware, modern decor pieces, and various soaps and bath bombs.

By the time they’re finished, it’s half past eleven. A light or two had been turned on a few hours ago, and Naruto has taken to lying down, head barely kept up by his palm.

“Next one?” Naruto yawns, reaching a hand out because it’s his turn to tear open the wrapping paper.

“That’s it,” Sasuke replies, also speaking around a yawn.

Naruto looks up at him.

He’s drawing a hand through his hair, the other extended behind him, propping him up. He looks just as tired as Naruto feels.

“Bedtime?” He asks, already moving to get up.

“I gotta clean this up.” Sasuke says, standing stiffly, almost in slow motion, and moving to lift the stack of wrapping paper off the ground.

Naruto whines, grabbing Sasuke before he can move much and enveloping him in his arms.

“Tomorrow,” He draws the word out. “For now, let’s just sleep.”

Sasuke takes a deep breath, body growing a little limper in his arms as he exhales.

“Whatever,” He mumbles. Sasuke reaches up and hooks his arms around Naruto neck. “But you have to carry me.” He goes completely lax then, making Naruto groan with the added weight.

“Seriously?” He complains loudly, but he’s bending his knees a little so he can jostle his husband up. “I already carried the luggage upstairs.”

Sasuke wraps his legs around Naruto middle.

“Hn. I’m your luggage too.”

Naruto huffs a laugh, beginning his walk across the living room and up the stairs.

“I wish you were travel sized luggage. Then I could fit you in my pocket, and take you out whenever I wanted.”

Sasuke chuckles, but doesn’t reply more than a kiss to the dip between his neck and shoulder.

Upon arrival to the bedroom, Naruto kicks the door shut and drops Sasuke on the sheets.

Sasuke immediately begins to wiggle out of his jeans, kicking them off lazily. He doesn’t even bother attempting to take off his shirt, and Naruto knows it’s because he doesn’t want to sit up enough to slide the material off.

Naruto slips out of everything but his boxers, and then climbs into bed and under the covers. He drapes them over Sasuke as well, who hums his thanks.

They don’t really cuddle, because Sasuke is pretty particular about it, but their hands and feet brush, entangled.

“Tomorrow we could go spend all the money on Karin’s gift card,” Naruto suggests, unable to resist the urge to reach out and brush some hair from Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke shifts, making a soft noise.

“It’s autumn. Pumpkin spice.” His voice is drowsy and low, barely there. His thoughts are apparent and simple, with no filter and no fancy words wedged in between.

Here before Naruto lies Uchiha Sasuke in his simplest form. Stripped of his family name, of his wit, of his anger. Here in bed, when it’s just the two of them and the light trickling in through the windows and their slow breathes matching, he’s just Sasuke.

“I love you,” Naruto says, eyes shutting.

Sasuke shifts forward until his head is butting against Naruto’s chest.

“Love you too.”

They drift off.


	2. Sasunaru - Unrequited Simmering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has resigned himself to washing the mess away with his tears.

Sasuke hates Sunday’s. Not because it’s the day before Monday, meaning another gruelling week of work. Not because it was boring and filled with annoying family dinners. Not for any sane reason at all. 

Sasuke hates Sunday’s because Naruto goes on date night with Gaara, and  _ he _ does the meal preparation for the week. 

Sasuke hates Sunday’s because he has to be alone in their apartment, slicing vegetables and seasoning meat. 

Sasuke loathes Sunday’s because Naruto is gone and he’s alone. 

But he never says any of this out loud. Of course he doesn’t. 

He just lets it simmer inside him, like the ramen noodles that he only makes for one person, because he doesn’t even  _ like _ ramen, but it doesn’t fucking matter as long as that one person enjoys it. 

Sometimes, the unspoken things boil over. At those times, he rushes to find anything to soak them up;  _ anything _ to keep the pot from spilling anymore than it already has. 

_ Anything _ used to be photography. In middle school, Sasuke had joined yearbook just to have an excuse to always be taking pictures. (In reality, he was taking photos of yellow hair and dazzling blue eyes, anytime he could do so without it being suspicious.) 

_ Anything _ in high school was music. The hard guitar of rock, and the harshly relatable lyrics of alternative. Sometimes, even, the smooth flow of indie. 

Now,  _ anything _ was sex. An embarrassing excuse for a date—usually food, but sometimes it was the thirty second interval where Sasuke said hello and then stepped through the door frame. One-night stands, cold and stoic in his memory. 

Now, he cuts vegetables and tries not to think about what sex feels like when it’s with yellow hair and blue eyes. Tries not to think about how yellow hair and blue eyes is oblivious, and  _ stupid _ , and naive. 

Usually, Sasuke loses it around the time he remembers that the fucker isn’t even straight. 

He’s spent countless teetering nights cursing everyone and everything that he can’t blame it on heterosexuality. The only thing he can blame is himself. 

Yellow hair and blue eyes won’t even look his way, and it’s because Sasuke isn’t good enough to catch his eye. 

It doesn’t matter anyways. 

He’s been slamming the lid back on his stewing pit of feelings for nearly ten years. 

The water never stops boiling. It just bubbles and bubbles, and then foams and spills. 

Sasuke has resigned himself to washing the mess away with his tears. 

Because  _ anything _ is easier than nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the author is not doing so well. haha.


	3. SasuNaru - Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto comes back from his two week long mission with his arms enveloped in casts. 
> 
> It’s up to Sasuke to pick up the pieces

Naruto comes back from his two week long mission with both arms enveloped in casts. 

Sasuke breathes in shallow and quiet as they walk the near empty streets of Konoha. A chilled breeze blows through the air, rustling the trees and tousling his hair. It’s two in the morning, so most of the businesses are closed, lights off. A few bars are shutting down, and drunken ninjas clamber out of the doors with red faces, all bright laughs and loud smiles. 

Naruto, beside him, is quiet. He doesn’t look sad or anything. His face is the perfect picture of  _ okay. _

They don’t speak at all. They hadn’t even said anything when Sasuke met him at the gate—there had just been a brief hug and a chaste kiss, and then Naruto had taken the lead on their walk home. 

He hadn’t even gotten to ask about Naruto’s arms. 

Naruto’s arms, that were bound with white gauze and tied to his chest with matching white slings. His arms, that were completely covered all the way up to his shoulders and all the way down to his fingers. 

Sasuke can very easily guess what had happened. And the thought of it makes something in his body hot with rage. 

He knows that Naruto knows as much. But he doesn’t say anything, so Sasuke doesn’t say anything either. 

Their shared apartment is warm when they arrive. Sasuke places his keys on the counter and holds the door open for Naruto, closes it behind him. He watches as Naruto looks down at his sandals, his eyes blank. Then, he grins. It doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“Sas—“ His throat sputters for a moment, and he has to clear his throat. “Sasuke, do you think you could…?” 

He doesn’t finish. He doesn’t have to. 

Sasuke breathes out through his nose and kneels without a word, unbuckling Naruto’s sandals. He moves his slippers towards him, and Naruto slides them on and hums his thanks. Then he makes his way down the hallway and disappears around the corner. 

Sasuke removes his own shoes. Gets his slippers on. Moves down the hallway and into the bedroom, where Naruto is standing in front of the closet. Sasuke leans against the doorway, his eyes cast downward. 

He doesn’t really think he’s going to make it through tonight without telling Sasuke what had happened, does he? 

“Naruto,” Sasuke says, voice as delicate as he can manage with the anger fizzling in his system. “We—“

“Sas, can you help me take a shower?” Naruto doesn’t try for a smile this time. Just meets Sasuke’s eyes and swallows; a dry click. 

Sasuke loathes how easily he gives in to Naruto’s antics. 

He collects a t-shirt and a pair of boxers for Naruto, and then leads then into the bathroom. He undresses his boyfriend with nimble fingers, brushing over Naruto’s sunkist skin and making him shiver. 

He pulls a towel off the folded pile above the toilet and sets it on the sink for later. Removes the slings, so that Naruto’s arms hang freely. There are already plastic bags in the drawer, since this isn’t the first time Naruto’s gone and—

“What a burden I am today, huh?” His voice is breathy. Quiet. Filled with  _ something  _ that Sasuke cannot comprehend. 

He sighs. Presses a kiss to Naruto’s shoulder blade. Rubs his thumb into Naruto’s hip. Turns the water on, and watches it begin to steam. 

Sasuke undresses quickly, covers Naruto’s casts with plastic, and then they’re stepping under the shower head. 

The water is perfectly hot, just the way they both like it. 

Today, Naruto lets out a seemingly involuntary whimper as the water hits his back, so Sasuke turns the knob down. 

Sasuke has already showered today, so he focuses on Naruto. He pours shampoo into his palm and has Naruto tilt his head down so he can reach. He scrubs gently, massaging suds into Naruto’s scalp to the best of his ability. Rinses when he’s finished. Picks up the body soap and the loofah, and begins washing Naruto’s body. 

The atmosphere is so, so quiet. Something heavy is weighing both of them down, but Sasuke isn’t the type of mention things of this sort, and Naruto seems too focused on staring a hole into the shower floor to do it himself. 

Sasuke wants to say so much. He wants to yell and scream and fight, because that’s the easiest way to express his emotions. Especially to Naruto. Only to Naruto. 

But his ray of sunshine isn’t shining today. He doesn’t know how to help him, other than the well-meant irritation that threatens to spill over any second. 

The shower is over quicker than Sasuke really means it to be. He dries Naruto off just as quick, sits him down on the counter, and then peels the plastic of his bindings. As he’s slinging his arms back up, Naruto speaks. 

“We were almost back,” He says, eyes closed as Sasuke works. “But Asahi—he was a newbie, so he got really tired all of a sudden. Sakura suggested we take a break. We just stopped to take a  _ break _ .”

The way his voice cracks sends shivers down Sasuke’s spine. 

He doesn’t comment, just keeps wrapping Naruto’s arms to his chest. Nice and tight, so he won’t hurt more than he has to. 

“I was also tired. Even _ I  _ get winded,” Naruto forces a sound that's supposed to be a chuckle but more resembles nails on a chalkboard. “Sakura was trying to ease Asahi’s muscles or something with her chakra, and I was supposed to be on the lookout. But it was—“ Naruto opens his eyes suddenly, meeting Sasuke’s with a wide, desperate gaze. Paired with the deep set bags underneath his eyelashes and the gloss of telltale tears over his pupils, he looks like a madman. “We were so close to the village, Sasuke, just a few miles out. I wasn’t worried. I didn’t think there would be  _ anyone _ .” 

Sasuke finishes the bindings. He doesn’t dare move, though. Can’t bring himself to, when Naruto is looking at him like he is. 

“It was so stupid. They disguised their chakra, and I didn’t react fast enough. Made a strike for me, which gave Sakura enough time to get up, and then—“ Naruto looks away from Sasuke, eyes darting helplessly to the wall. “Then they substituted themselves and stabbed Asahi. So goddamn simple, but neither of us were expecting it.” 

Words are on the tip of Sasuke’s tongue—

“I attacked. Was angry. He had a jutsu that could burn target places, and, well—“ Naruto lifts his shoulders once, face not showing a trace of anything. “Sakura got him. Asahi died before we fully apprehended the attacker. Some nobody from the Mist who had followed us from the mission.” 

Things that he doesn’t know how to say—

Naruto makes a breathy sound. Sniffles. He’s crying into Sasuke’s shoulder, now. 

Sasuke curls his fingers into the hairs on the nape of Naruto’s neck. 

“Tanaka Asahi. He was fourteen. Another prodigy sent into duty. He told me he didn’t want to be a ninja forever, though. His family—“ Naruts cuts off, voice shuddering. Sasuke understands. Rubs the back of his neck a little harder. “His  _ family _ . They make noodles. Deliver packs of them around the village, for businesses. He, uh. Said he was a huge fan of ‘the hero who saved the village, Uzumaki Naruto.’ Told me he wanted to open a ramen shop using his families noodles.” A chuckle. A wheeze of a sound. “Said he’d call it Rasengan Ramen.” 

Sasuke feels his heart clench uncomfortably.

He’s still getting used to feeling these things—feeling so much for people he hardly knows. But he supposes it's the consequence of living five years with the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Hero of the village. Hero of Sasuke. Hero of everything. 

“Your arms,” He says simply, instead of acknowledging the story, because he doesn’t know how to process Naruto’s emotions correctly, and doesn’t want to invalidate him. “We—“

“I know—“

“We  _ talked _ about this—“

“I  _ know _ , Sas, I—“

“ _ Naruto _ .” 

Sasuke leans up and presses their foreheads together, making Naruto look him straight in the eyes. He’s crying, and he’s sniffing back gross fluids, but Sasuke doesn’t really care at the moment. 

“You promised me you would stop being the village hero.” 

Naruto’s face is fragile. He furrows his brows together and bites his lip, trying to hold back a sob but still producing a low, heartbroken whine. 

“I don’t know how to stop.” Naruto says, voice delicate yet tight with  _ everything _ . Years of trauma, of people chastising him, demeaning him, then counting on him to save the day every time, all surfacing and crashing over him at once. 

Sasuke knows what it feels like. He knows what it’s like to sit in a ring of fire, self inflicted, for years and years, with no one even knowing. Knows what’s it’s like to see everyone pass by, blissfully ignorant in their perfect bubbles. Remembers the days when it felt like putting that fire out was impossible. 

But he also knows, better than anyone, what it is like to extinguish the flames. 

“By trying,” Sasuke returns, voice soft. He draws constellations on the back of Naruto’s neck with his finger. “And failing. Then trying again.” 

Naruto sniffs loudly into Sasuke’s chest, and then releases a single guttural sob. It’s sharp and loud, and Sasuke feels his entire body scream in reaction for  _ peace _ , but he can’t do anymore then hold Naruto and wish for an end, hope that it’s close. 

It’s the only sound Naruto makes, for then he is deadly quiet, and Sasuke knows that they are on a tightrope. Three ways to go: forwards, backwards, or crashing down. 

“It’s difficult,” Sasuke begins, and he was selfish in the beginning to think he could get away with not spilling his heart, without crafting sentences and paragraphs and praying they were the right ones. “When you make...decisions. And they still affect you, years later.” 

Naruto shifts in his arms. Possibly because he’s listening to Sasuke, or possibly because the bathroom sink is digging into his ass. Guess he’ll never know. 

“Our situations have always been similar, but somehow opposites. Parents. Childhoods. Legacies,” He exhales shakily. “The things I did will always label me as dubious. I live with it everyday, even after I’ve apologised so many times, and completed  _ countless _ missions and—“ He stops suddenly, because he’s digging himself a hole of issues they aren’t supposed to be acknowledging right now. He clears his throat. Continues. “You, on the other hand, saved the world. Won the war for us.”

“You h—“ Naruto sniffles, bringing his head out of the crook of Sasuke’s neck to meet his eyes. His own are red and puffy. “You helped.” 

Sasuke can’t hold back a smile. 

Even in all the pain he’s in, Naruto is still supporting him. 

What a loser he is, needing crutches at times like these. 

Oh well. 

“People don’t remember that. They just remember  _ you _ .” Sasuke swipes some of Naruto’s fringe away from his face. “Because you’re so—“ 

What word can describe him? Radiant? Blinding? Sometimes overbearing? 

“ _ Naruto _ . You always have been. You’re so  _ Naruto _ that people eventually started getting drawn to you, and once they started they couldn’t stop. You kept on saving them, and they kept on loving you. So now they think you have a duty to protect them. You’re a symbol of peace. For everyone.” 

Naruto casts his eyes downwards, like he can’t bear to meet Sasuke’s eyes. Like he’s drowning in all the things he’s supposed to be. 

“But that doesn’t mean you have to.” 

“Of course I do.” 

“No,” Sasuke quips, allowing his voice to fray at the edges, just so Naruto can understand. “You never  _ had _ to be the hero. You could have been a teacher, or a ramen shop owner, or a normal ninja with no special powers. And guess what, Naruto?” He tilts Naruto’s chin up,  _ makes _ him look. “ _ They know that. _ They understand you. You’re just too blind to see it. Everyone who loves you just wants to see you happy. You’ve given them enough. Give  _ yourself _ something for once.” 

As the words leave him in a whirlwind of passion he didn’t know was resting, dormant inside him, something in Naruto’s face breaks, and the pounds of guilt around the rims of his eyes seem to ease, just a little bit. 

He huffs a laugh. It’s beautiful. 

“You’re the blind one, with all that hair in your face.”

His voice is quiet. He reaches up with both hands and smooths Sasuke’s bangs from his face, tucking them away behind his ears. He doesn’t say anything, but Sasuke can see worlds of words inside his eyes. 

A step forward. Small, unsteady, but  _ there.  _

Sasuke almost weeps with happiness. He’s finally done something right. 

They are both quiet, and things begin to feel okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how’s the author doing you ask? pretty good, actually. angst always gets me into a poetic mood.
> 
> thanks for reading, kids


	5. BakuDeku - Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki whips up some breakfast for his idiot roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had an entire idea for this buuuut never got around to it. so here’s this unfinished little child fic

Katsuki has never really liked people. They’re annoying, for one, and he just can’t be bothered to deal with annoying. For two, most people don’t seem to make any effort at understanding him, or even attempting to break through the sheer amount of anger he puts out. For three, he’s a simple man with simple needs. Food, sleep, and peace. And unfortunately, living with five other people makes that excessively difficult. 

“Are you making enough for everyone?” Eijirou asks as he squeezes behind him in the small space of the kitchen, reaching over to open the cupboard and pull out a granola bar. 

“Fuck no,” Katsuki replies briskly, glowering. “You’re eating a granola bar, idiot, that’s good enough.” 

Eijirou makes a pouty face as he goes to take his first bite. Then hurriedly wraps the bar up and sets it on the counter, hopping up on the flat surface with it and swinging his legs. 

“A granola bar isn’t a full breakfast, Katsuki! The others need good breakfasts, anyways, since Denki has a test today, and Jirou is performing tonight, and Izuku has a presentation—“

“Yeah, yeah, I fucking get it,” Katsuki grunts, sliding the spinach, cheese, and patience omelette he’d made onto a plate he’d set aside earlier. Maybe it’ll help him get through this day—or even better yet, this conversation. 

He does remember Izuku saying something about the presentation last night when they were getting ready for bed, but he doesn’t have any tomatoes(they're Izuku’s favourite in eggs). 

Jirou and Denki will eat pretty much anything placed in front of them, so long as it has an absurd amount of salt or sugar, so he isn’t worried about them not liking their food. 

“I’ll make more,” Katsuki decides, sighing. “But don’t expect me to go all out like I did with mine.” 

“Hm,” Eijirou hums, looking a little forlorn as he watches Katsuki. “Couldn’t you at least add a little luck? I know it’s pretty easy for you, so—“ 

“Fucking fine!” Katsuki barks, waving his hand. This talk is like a fly buzzing in his ears—bothersome and grating. “Just get out of my face!” 

“Great! Thanks, Bakubro!” Eijirou slaps him harshly on the shoulder and hope off the counter. Katuski has to grip the pan handle hard enough to break to resist smacking the redhead right back. 

Just as Eijirou takes a seat at the long table that takes up most of the kitchen/dining room space, Mina walks in. She’s not even dressed for the day yet, hair still messy and t-shirt askew. She yawns, and then smiles when she spots Eijirou. 

“G’morning, babe.” 

Katsuki turns around as Eijirou grins and meets her halfway across the room just so they can kiss sloppy like teenagers. 

“Disgusting,” Katsuki says. “Stop that or get out of my kitchen.” 

Mina giggles, but he hears the padding of feet and two chairs sliding over the wooden floor as they sit down. 

“Good morning to you too, Katsuki.” 

“Whatever.” 

Katsuki sets to work on making the rest of the household’s omelettes, familiar with their likes and dislikes. He may complain about having to baby every single one of his roommates, but secretly, he enjoys it. Having control over all things gives him a sense of duty and purpose. Plus, he supposes, it makes him feel nice or whatever, when he does shit for his roomies. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud. He just wasn’t the type to. 

Either way, he doesn’t want to get into his bundle of messy emotions over breakfast, so he focuses on cooking. 

Since there are no tomatoes, he prepeares a spinach and onion omelette for Izuku. 

A steak omelette for Kirishima, made from the fajitas they’d had for dinner last night. 

Cheese for Denki, because he’s wild about it. 

Cheese  _ and _ leftover steak for Jirou, since she has a little bit more class than her boyfriend. 

Mina is, for the third time since they’d started college, going through her vegetarian stage, so he makes her omelette with little chunks of soy-soaked tofu. 

As the eggs sizzle and pop, Katsuki closes his eyes and mumbles a few words, swiping his fingers through the rising smoke over the pan. He can’t see it, but he knows that glowing orange symbols are blazing . The enchantment for luck is simple enough, and weaving the magic takes mere seconds with Katsuki’s skill. 

He supposes it’s a daily warm up. 

“Mina, I have to show you this new band I found last night!” 

Jirou marches into the room, and Katsuki peeks over his shoulder as she joins Eijirou and Mina at the table. She’s actually dressed, and she slings her backpack over the back of her chair. 

Thank fuck someone is ready for the day. 

The smell of the food on the stove mingles with the talk at the table, permeating the air with happiness and salt. 

Eventually, when Katsuki is finishing up enough toast for everyone, Izuku appears in the doorway, typing rapidly on his phone. He muttering incomprehensible things, and doesn’t greet anyone on his way to the table. 

Katsuki chuffs quietly.

Setting up the table is easy. He gathers all the fifteen pieces of toast he made(he isn’t sure it’ll be enough, since his roommates have an ungodly love of bread)on a plate, then slides jars of homemade butter and jam next to it. The eggs are served to everyone in an orderly fashion. 

When he sets Izuku’s dish down, he also takes the moment to press a good morning kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. Said boyfriend barely reacts, still typing frantically on his device. Katsuki ignores it. 

“You fuckers not even gonna say thanks?” He grumbles as he sits beside Izuku, at the right of the head of the table. Kirishima is to his left, and Mina and Jirou are seated in front of him. 

Denki is yet to appear, but he’s always a bit late. His omelet will get cold, and no one will bother to say anything about it. 

Mina immediately beams. 

“Thanks, Katsuki!” 

“Thank you, Bakubro.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Thank you, Kachaan.” 

Izuku’s gratitude is said so rapidly and quietly that Katsuki loses all patience, whipping his head around to glare. 

“Okay, what the fuck, Deku? What has you typing away like a madman?” 

Everyone turns to look at Izuku as the nerd finally glances up, but only for a few seconds. Then his pupils dart back down to his screen. 

“Sorry,” He mutters. “I—uh, well. Last night the power went out, and— He cuts off, tongue sticking out as he types for a few seconds. “My presentation notes were erased. So I’m rewriting it.” 

“Oh, bro! That freaking sucks!” Eijirou’s eyebrows crease as he leans on his elbows, chewing happily on his steak omelet. “Why didn’t it save?”

Izuku keeps typing as he responds. 

“Had the auto save off.”

“That’s pretty fricking stupid, Izuku.” 

Denki enters the kitchen, looking barely awake. His hair is an absolute mess, and his cheeks are still pink with sleepiness. He rubs at his eyes as he approaches the only empty seat, to the right of Eijirou at the other end of the table. 

“Yeah, I know that,” Izuku huffs a sarcastic laugh, and then his face scrunches back up into concentration. 

Katsuki almost doesn’t mean too, but his hand acts on his own and brushes over Izuku’s curls. No reaction, but it feels pretty nice to the nerve endings in his hands. 

“I can’t believe you just woke up,” Jirou scolds her boyfriend, giving his arm a smack. 

Denki just grins lazily at her. 

“Aw, c’mon puddin’! You still haven’t given me a kiss!” 

As Denki leans in, Jirou shoves him away with a snort. 

“Sorry, I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth.” 

Denki realises a whines, and Eijirou laughs along with Mina and Katsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> open for requests from any fandom! (i’ll let you know if i want to write your prompt!)
> 
> leave some kudos either way <3
> 
> follow me on [tumblr!](https://jen-thine-hen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
